Curhatan seorang Laksamana: Bang Sat pengen punya Bismarck
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Ini bukan kisah seorang Laksamana yang masokis, dan ini juga bukan kisah seorang Laksamana yang memiliki banyak istri. Tapi, ini hanyalah kisah seorang Laksamana yang kurang beruntung. Cover punya bang sat, Happy reading..


* * *

summary: Ini bukan kisah seorang Laksamana yang masokis, dan ini juga bukan kisah sorang Laksamana yang memiliki banyak istri. Tapi, ini hanyalah kisah seorang Laksamana yang kurang beruntung. Oc, cover punya bang sat, Happy reading.

* * *

Ini bukanlah cerita tentang seorang Laksamana masokis yang suka disiksa oleh Kanmusunya dan rela membawa senter saat pertarungan malam. Dan ini juga bukanlah cerita tentang seorang Laksamana Harem dan kaya yang hampir menikahi semua kapal cantik yang ada dipangkalan dengan Dmm pointnya yang banyak. Tapi, ini hanyalah cerita tentang seorang Laksamana miskin yang hanya bisa menikahi satu Kanmusu dan tidak punya satu pun Dmm point, ia hanya ingin seperti Laksamana yang lain, yaitu memiliki Bismarck.

Sebut saja namanya Satria Maulana, di luar pangkalan, ia sering dipanggil Bang Sat. Kenapa? Karena ia seperti Bangsat yang suka menggambar cewek batang. Ia belum punya Bismarck, ia juga belum punya Prinz dan Graf, sungguh malang nasibnya.

Ia berencana untuk pensiun saja. Tapi, ia belum menikahi satupun kapalnya, dan juga target waiffunya belum cukup level untuk dicincini.

Bang Sat yang brewok menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan "kapan aku dapat Bismarck" berulang kali hingga kepalanya mau meledak. Ia lirik resonya, cukup banyak untuk melakukan Konstrusi besar, ia pun dengan cepat menjentikkan jari.

"Z1!" bang Sat memanggil salah satu kanmusunya untuk menjadi sekretaris, tak lama datanglah si shota dari jerman yang akan membuatkan Bismarck untuknya 'jika beruntung'. Dengan percaya diri dan semangat , Z1 menghiburnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan membawakanmu Kapal yang sangat kau dambakan Laksamana!" bang Sat tersenyum miris.

"Jika kau gagal.. Aku akan menghisap batangmu.." ancamnya dengan nada mencekam, Z1 pun dibuat takut.

"Aku ngak punya batang tahu! Laksamana maho!" Tukas gadis bersurai perak itu marah, kemarahan Z1 hanya seperti anak kucing yang lagi tidur bagi bang Sat. Bang Sat pun menyuruh para peri-peri konstruksi dan Akashi menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk konstruksi besar.

"Masukan 4000 minyak, 7000 peluru, 7000 besi, 3000 bauxit, dan 20 dev" titahnya lalu Z1 dibantu Akashi membawakan seluruh material dan para peri pun mulai bekerja. Bang sat menutup matanya supaya mengundur waktunya untuk melihat kenyataan dan sedikit berharap kalau angka yang keluar adalah 04.59.59. Walau bang Sat tidak melihat, tapi Akashi dan Z1 tidak menutup mata dan melihat, mereka serentak terkejut.

"Laksamana! Lihat!" seru Z1 girang sambil menunjuk waktu yang tertera pada layar konstruksi. Bang sat perlahan membuka matanya, dan... ia tidak percaya! Ia terpekik girang.

"5 jam! Itu 5 jam! Itu Bismarck!" serunya lalu jingkrak jingkrak bak monyet terkena penyakit siput gila. Ia menggendong Z1 yang mungil dan melambung-lambungkannya keudara seperti seorang ayah(pedofil) yang sangat membanggakan prestasi yang diraih anaknya.

"Akhirnya! Aku punya Bismarck! Hore! Z1 kau jenius! Kau best Destroyer! Lain kali kalau aku punya uang aku akan menikahimu setelah Urakaze!" bang Sat sangat gembira sekali, Z1 dan Akashi pun ikut bergembira, Mereka berjoget ria kesana kemari dan bahkan sudah memakai kacamata hitam untuk ngerap.

"Wahai peri-peri cantik dari khayangan! Siapkan 10 pembakaran untuk menyambut kapal yang datang jauh dari Jerman ini.." titah bang Sat kepada peri konstruksi, mereka pun kembali masuk kedalam sarang dan mengambil 10 pembakaran untuk mempercepat konstuksi.

Bang Sat dapat merasakan cahaya berkilau kuat dan wangi yang terpancar dari seorang kanmusu yang cantik itu, ia menyeka air mata haru yang keluar dari pelipis matanya. Ia merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk si kapal petarung dari Jerman ini.

"Datanglah padaku... Wahai Bis-"

Bang Sat yang tadinya kayak ulat cabe-cabean pun tercekat seketika. Keju berubah menjadi siput, ia telah membeku ditempat dan dikelilingi oleh pinguin-punguin RNG yang menertawakan dirinya.

"Laksamana, aku Mutsu mantan calon Waiffumu.. senang bertem-"

"Scrap! Masukan kedalam tong sampah! Buang! Bakar! Hancurkan!" teriak bang Sat dengan tangis darah dan hati yang ikut hancur. Para peri menarik Mutsu masuk kedalam penghancuran kapal.

"Tidak! Laksamana! Aku ini mantan calon istrimu! Teganya kau Laksamana! Tidaak!" teriak Mutsu dan berhasil dihancurkan. Bang Sat tersungkur pasrah, nasib bang Sat memang selalu kurang beruntung. Ia seperti burung camar yang bukannya ketelan ikan tapi malah keselek sendal. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Z1 yang merasa disalahkan. Bang Sat pun menjatuhkannya kelantai dan memukul bokongnya berulang kali.

"Kapan kau akan memanggil kakakmu huh?! Kapan?! Bangsat lo shota kampret!" ujarnya melampiaskan kekesalan dan kesialannya kepada Z1 yang menangis kesakitan.

"Ampuni aku Laksamana.. Ampun.." pintanya memohon. Tiba-tiba Urakaze sang calon waiffu datang dan menendang kepala bang Sat yang sudah kelewat stres hingga bang sat ikut tersungkur kelantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Laksamana bodoh! Sebaiknya kau pensiun saja sana!" bentak Urakaze dan memeluk Z1 yang menangis terisak-isak. Para Kanmusu lain pun ikut menginjak-injak tubuh nista Laksamana bang Sat.

"Karam saja kalian sana dasar penghianat!" bentaknya dengan tangis darah. Ia menatap satu-satu wajah-wajah para kapal di pangkalanya, ia tersentak kaget.

"Yamato, Shioi, Taihou, apakah kalian benar-benar kapalku?!" ujarnya sambil menggosok mata, mereka pun cemberut kesal.

"Dasar bangsat, kenapa kau begitu lebay sampai melupakan kami?! Segitu mitos kah kami ini?!" ujar Yamato lalu tersenyum ramah dan mendapat anggukan dari Shioi dan Taihou. Bang Sat terharu, walau belum punya Bismarck dan Musashi, setidaknya ia masih punya kapal LSC kesayangan lainnya.

"Maaf, karena aku begitu tamak, aku sampai lupa kalau sebenarnya slot kapalku sudah menipis.. Semuanya.. aku sungguh minta maaf.." akhirnya Laksamana bang Sat menyadari kekhilafannya akan susahnya mendapatkan Bismarck karena kurang hoki, semoga slot kapalnya diterima disisi RNG dan Tanaka.

"Karena ngak dapat Bismarck, aku mungkin akan mencoba mendapat Musashi.. Yamato!" belum juga sadar, eh malah LSC lagi, Yamato pun meneguk liur takut bernasib sama dengan Z1, tapi bang Sat sudah memasukkan resep kapalnya.

"Hufft.. Laksamana keras kepala.." keluhnya lalu melihat hasil dari konstruksinya.

"Tidak! Mutsu lagi!" bang Sat jatuh pingsan.

~~o0o~~

"Gimana bang Sat? Udah dapet Bismarcknya?!" tanya salah seorang Laksamana yang lebih muda darinya, bahkan lebih newbie darinya. Dengan bangga, bang Sat menyeka jenggotnya.

"Belum saatnya.. Butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mendapatkannya.." ucapnya berusaha tampak keren didepan juniornya itu.

"Hahaha... bukannya aku mau pamer, tapi aku sudah punya Bismarck loh.. Hahaha" ujar Laksamana bertampang polos yang disebelahnya telah berdiri si l*nte dari jerman itu.

Suatu penghinaan buat bang Sat, ia sedang ditaburi garam yang banyak diatas luka. Sang Laksamana muda masih tak bisa berhenti menyeringai senang.

"BANGSAT!"

END

* * *

A/N:Waduh.. cerita tentang nasib kakak saya akhirnya dibuat juga.. Pyuh~ emang sih kasihan banget sama bang sat, udah ngak hoki, brewok, bangsat lagi. Yaah.. walau sebenarnya nasib bang sat hampir sama dengan saya adeknya _(:"^ belum dapet apapun kecuali Noshiro dan Akitsumaru dari LSC, tapi saya sendiri masih level 40an dan jauh beda dengan bangsat yang udah 90an, mungki saya lebih Hoki :^). Semoga setelah bang Sat membaca fanfic ini ia akan tobat menggambar gadis berbatang XD. Sekian dari Author~ salam Harumi Gokeh!


End file.
